1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for switching of KVM (Keyboard, Video, Mouse) switch ports, and in particular, it relates to a method for switching of KVM switch ports based on touch panel input and related devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a keyboard, video, mouse (KVM) switch system, generally shown in FIG. 1a, multiple computers 12 are connected to one or more user consoles 11 by a KVM switch 13. The KVM switch 13 has a plurality of computer ports each for connecting to a computer 12, and one or more console ports each for connecting to a user console 11. The KVM switch 13 allows each user console 11 to selectively connect to and control one of the multiple computers 12. When a user console 11 is connected to a selected computer 12, the video signals generated by the selected computer 12 is transmitted by the KVM switch 13 to the user console 11 and displayed on a monitor 11a of the user console 11, and user input signals generated by a user input device of the user console are transmitted by the KVM switch 13 to the selected computer 12 to control it. Thus, the user console 11 can communicate with the selected computer 12 as if the user console is directly connected to that computer.
In addition to communicating with the selected computer 12, the user console 11 can communicate with and control the KVM switch 13. For example, the user using the user console 11 can log on to the KVM switch 13, change the settings of the KVM switch 13, select one of the multiple computers 12 to control, etc. The KVM switch 13 implements an on-screen display (OSD) system to assist the user in communicating with the KVM switch. The OSD system generates images such as menus shown on the monitor 11a of the user console 11, and the user uses the keyboard 11b or mouse 11c to generate input signals for the KVM switch 13 in response to the OSD display.
Each user console 11 includes a display device and a set of input devices. In the example shown in FIG. 1a, the user console 11 includes a video monitor 11a as the display device, and a keyboard 11b and a mouse 11c as the user input devices. In another example, shown in FIG. 1b, the user console 1-110 is a rack-mounted device mounted on a server rack 1-100 and connected to the KVM switch 1-250 which is also rack-mounted. The user console includes a flat panel display 1-110 as the display device, and a keyboard and touch pad combination 1-120 as the user input device. Such a rack-mounted user console is described in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 7,405,926.
Touch screens have also been employed in KVM switch systems as the user console. One example is a “KVM drawer with touch screen LCD” made by Black Box. Another example is described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0054029.